Another First
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: Sequel to "First" . Jaune decides to give Pyrrha a normal date as possible. Rated T for mild language.


**I don't own RWBY**

Jaune Arc wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. The fact that one of the hottest girls in school had been crushing on him hard for almost a year was testament to that simple fact. Then again, in all fairness he wasn't used to girls liking him that way. Glancing over at Pyrrha sitting next to him at the breakfast table he couldn't help but feel stupid. Now that he looked back on it the weird looks and odd things that Pyrrha said over the course of said year all made sense now.

The Amazon was eating pancakes, something that she liked to treat herself to once in a while. That thought triggered something in Jaune's mind. Pyrrha, on account of being a famous athlete, didn't have a normal childhood. She had spent most of her childhood training and competing in tournaments to support her family. Jaune got the sense that she loved her family, but longed for a normal life. The blonde knight decided then and there that he would give Pyrrha as normal a life as he could.

"Hey Pyrrha..."

"Yes Jaune," she asked, giving the boy a curious glance.

"W...would you l...like to go out with me. I know this nice malt shop in town, "he asked shyly.

Pyrrha's emerald eyes seemed to light up with joy and she smiled. Jaune felt his face heat up as their friends paused in their usual breakfast routine to gap at him. In his excitement the bumbling knight had forgotten that they hadn't publicly announced that they were a couple. When he sparred a look at the others and saw the huge grin on Yang's face he knew he was doomed. The other blonde of their group let out a whistle.

"Damn Vomit Boy, I didn't think you had it in you. Now I owe Blake fifty lien," she chuckled, ignoring the glares of the young couple that sat across from her.

"You seriously think you can go on a date with Pyrrha," asked Weiss.

There was a moment of dead silence at the table, and Weiss's eyes widened when she realized her mistake. Jaune looked crushed, but Pyrrha looked furies. The Amazon stood up, towering over the small heiress, her eyes seemed to turn into pools of jade fire. Everyone else shrank away from her as she told the Schnee what she thought of her opinion.

"When last I checked I had my own will. No one will tell me who I can or can not date. Especially you Weiss Schnee," Pyrrha gritted out through clenched teeth.

"That's not what I meant," Weiss back peddled quickly.

"Then what did you mean," Pyrrha inquired sharply.

"Pyrrha, you're a celebrity. If you go out in public you're going to be mobbed by paparazzi and fans," Weiss managed to say in a calm voice.

The anger in Pyrrha's eyes vanished instantly and was replaced with sorrow as realization hit her. Pyrrha wasn't ashamed of Jaune in the slightest, but she wanted to be able to go out on dates with him without anyone bothering them. She also feared that Jaune would be driven away from her by all the media attention like some of the other boys she had tried to date when back at Sanctum Academy. If there was one thing that Pyrrha Nikos feared it was being alone again, and she didn't want that happening again.

"I have an idea," Ruby cried out after she saw the crestfallen faces of her two friends.

* * *

Several hours later Jaune sat in the common area of the first year dorm with Ren, Sun, and Neptune. The four boys where playing _Remnant the Game_ to pass the time as they waited for the girls to finish with Pyrrha's makeover. Sun and Neptune had decided to take Blake and Weiss out on a double date to a nice restaurant in town; Neptune had managed to get Sun to where a white polo and tan kakis. Ren and Nora where going with Yang and Ruby to an arcade to hangout for the evening. Jaune for his part was a nervous wreck and it showed in his playing.

"Come on Jaune! You usually give me a challenge," Neptune snapped.

Fun fact, Jaune actually was one of the best players of _Remnant the Game._ He was only second to Neptune and Ren when it came to strategy. Usually he could keep up and give the two other boys a run for their money, but today even Sun was beating him. The monkey Faunas gave the knight a reassuring pat on the back.

"Come on Jaune, what's the big deal? It's Pyrrha for crying out loud, not a blind date," Sun chuckled.

"I know that, it's just that…I'm not used to girls like Pyrrha wanting to go out with me," Jaune explained.

"Look Jaune, I've gone out with a few girls before. Trust me, just be yourself," said Sun.

"What if the girl doesn't want you to be yourself," Jaune asked nervously.

"Then she isn't worth your time. Don't get me wrong, changing a few things about yourself for a girl is alright, but when it gets to a point you can't recognize yourself then it's time to leave. Pyrrha seems happy with you as yourself though, so don't worry about it," Sun said sagely, the others stared at him with disbelief.

"Wow, that was deep man," Neptune said in slight awe of his leader, Ren nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah I have my moments. Now can we get back to th…holy shit," said Sun as he saw the girls come into the common room.

The others glanced behind them and their collective jaws dropped. While Ruby, Yang, and Nora where wearing what they usually did the others were another story. Weiss was wearing a pale blue dress with her hair done in a up dew. She had on a pair of matching high heels and a small matching purse was in her right arm. Blake was in the same dress she wore to the ball, but with the other girls help she had put on some light makeup to bring out her striking gold eyes.

Pyrrha had the biggest transformation of them all. She wore a pair of contacts that changed her eyes to brown and had dyed her hair to mach them. Her hair was also worn down instead of in its usual ponytail. A little putty had been placed on her face to change the shape of her nose slightly, that made her look like a completely different person. Her clothes were a lot more casual than the others. She had elected to wear a simple grey tank top that showed of her figure slightly and a pair of blue skinny jeans. Pyrrha had originally planned on wearing something more formal, but Ruby pointed out that the she was going to a malt shop not a five star restaurant.

Even though Jaune gave the other girls an appreciative glance his eyes settled on Pyrrha. To him the Amazon was the hottest girl in the room. Several seconds went by until the goofball realized that he was staring a little too long at his girlfriend. Pyrrha had started to shift slightly from side to side, her fingers drummed against her thighs lightly. Jaune had come to notice that this was a nervous tick of hers, and it took him a moment to realize that she was waiting for his approval. He walked up to her, scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

"Hey Pyrrha, you look great," he managed to say in a relatively calm voice.

"Thank you Jaune, you look good yourself," Pyrrha replied with a slight stammer.

"Alright you lovebirds stop ogling each other and get out," Nora cackled as she shoved the various couples out the door.

Jaune and Pyrrha weren't the only ones blushing at this statement. Sun and Blake had a slight dusting of red on their cheeks as well. Neptune and Weiss on the other hand just rolled their eyes at Nora's antics and smirked at each other. No one really understood the relationship the two of them had and frankly no one really tried to. Yang once suggested that the two were 'friends with benefits'. Weiss had just given her a sly smirk and walked off without a word leaving the blonde speechless.

The couples went to the air docks and boarded the shuttle into the city. Jaune had only suffered a slight bought of motion sickness and was able to avoid puking his guts out for once. When they reached the city the couples said good bye to one another and went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

"This is a rather nice place Jaune," Pyrrha said as she looked around the reasonably busy malt shop. Known as 'The Platter' the malt shop had been a family owned business for three generations. It had a dozen booths in a line along one wall and a bar with a dozen stools on the other. At the far end of the shop was a jukebox with several different records ranging from classic hits to new sensations. 'The Platter' had a worn, but well kept feel about it, as the place was nearly spotless. Nearly half of the booths and stools where occupied by people ranging from the very old to the very young, human and faunas.

"Thanks. My dad used to take me here when I was a kid," Jaune said with slight embarrassment in his voice.

"What's wrong," Pyrrha asked in concern.

"I just...I don't know. I just feel like this isn't good enough compared to what the others are doing," he explained to his girlfriend.

"Jaune, I've been to many fancy restaurants, but this is the first time I've' ever been in a malt shop," the champion explained.

"Really! So, what do you think," Jaune asked with some hope entering his voice.

"I think I could get used to it," she said, then leaned over the table and gave her boyfriend an affectionate kiss.

For the first time Pyrrha Nikos, the four time champion of Mistrial, had kissed a boy in public. The funny thing was that no one noticed the event. To the rest of the world they where just a couple of normal teenagers shareing a sweet kiss between them, and they wouldn't have it any way.

 **END**

 **Thanks to the widespread viewing that my one shot 'First' generated I decided to make this little one shot. Let me know what you think in a review. That's all for now folks.**


End file.
